Broken Pieces
by MellarkandArt
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's life was destroyed and now she is finally putting her broken pieces back together. But then something happens that yet again changes her life forever. Not a great summary. Modern day. Please read and review. First fan fic. First chapters a little rocky but will improve :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fan fic, first few chapters a little rough but will improve. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1

Katniss awakes with a jolt.

Nightmares.

Nothing scared her more than going to sleep. She would have to face the nightmares every night. She could stay awake all night but the bags under her eyes weren't very appealing. She would dream of the fire.

The fire that changed her life.

The fire that killed her nine year old sister Prim. The fire that made her mother leave her alone after Prim'a death. She was barely hanging on after her father died, now her whole family was gone. The social worker sent her to live with her to live with her uncle Haymitch. When she arrived at the age of 11, he was an drunk. He must have been drunk when he agreed to take her in. An orphan and a drunk. It was pathetic. She was just a little girl who had lost her world and he didn't pay much attention to her the first few months. All that summer she would just sit in her room crying and staring of in the distance for hours. And of course, have nightmares of the fire. Haymitch finally realized he had to take care of this girl until she was 18 so he finally sobered up and started to take care of her. She was very shy at first, but she eventually opened up to him.

That was five years ago.

Five years ago today Prim died.

How bad she wanted to look into Prim's sparkling blue eyes. She was too young to die... To die in such a horrible way. Katniss had faint burn marks and scars all over her body, not near as bad as the damage it did to her brain. But she had recovered, as well as one can after that. Prim would be 13. She never made it to her teen years, not even her double digits that she looked so forward to.

Katniss sighed and got up. She knew Prim would want her to move on, to live a happy life but it seemed impossible. But she was trying.

She could still smell the smoke from her dream. But soon it was replaced with the smell of Haymitch making breakfast. She got up and made her bed and changed into a lacy white shirt and black jeans. She was putting her hair in a braid when there was a knock on her door. Haymitch knew what day it was and he knew it was a bad one. Last year he just hugged her and she broke down screaming and sobbing. He didn't want that to happen again this time so he wouldn't mention it and would be soft today.

Katniss finished braiding her hair and opened her door for Haymitch.

"Hey Sweetheart, breakfast is ready" he smiles.

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute" she says hoarsely.

Haymitch exits back downstairs. Katniss puts on a dab of mascara and grey eyeshadow and heads downstairs. She eats a quick breakfast with Haymitch and then grabs her school bag. She kisses Haymitch on the head and says "love you" and heads out the door. Haymitch smiles as the door closes. Raising a teenage girl is downright scary but Katniss is such a charm. Thank God she ain't some dope smoking boy crazy teen. The February air is cold and Katniss cannot wait for spring. She walks the few blocks to her high school, where she was a A+ freshman. She walks to her locker and gets her books for her first class, art, which she attended with her boyfriend Peeta Mellark. They had been dating since November, as he had a crush on her since she moved here to Tennessee from Kentucky more then four years ago. He snuck up behind her and hugged her waist. She let out a startled shriek then laughed. "Peeta!" She giggled.

"What my love?" He asks with a grin. She loved it when he called her love. She put her forehead on his and starred at his blue eyes.

"I love you" she says.

"And I love you" he says.

"How are you doing today?" Peeta asks as walking Katniss home.

"Alright" she whispers.

She looks down at the burn mark on her wrist.

Peeta puts his hand in hers and looks ahead.

"It's almost your 16th birthday" he says. He had turned 16 a month ago.

"March is a still a little far away" she says.

"It's not too far out of the way" he says.

"I guess not."

Katniss had not enjoyed her birthday in years. Her 12th birthday was her first spent without any of her family, and it was just after the fire. Her 11th birthday was spent without her father.

As the years past it slowly gets better but not much.

"You'll be able to get your drivers license.. Well your learners since you didn't do it when you turned 15." says Peeta.

She didn't get her learners for a reason. Her father died in a car accident. Whenever she gets inside a car she feels completely trapped and she goes back to that awful day when the drunk driver...

Haymitch has tried to teach her a little bit but he has noticed she trembles a bit when near vehicles, or even speaks of one but he hasn't but the pieces together.

She doesn't notice the silent tears streaming down her face until Peeta brushed them away with his thumb.

"Katniss?" He says softly.

"Sorry" she whispers.

He smiles sadly at her and kisses her head.

"It's okay" he says and takes her hand again. "Almost home."

She nods as they walk into her street. He lets go of her hand when they reach her door. "Mother insists I come home early to frost a cake today that is due tomorrow. It will only take me like half an hour but you know her" he says with a laugh. Katniss nods and knows in her heart she is just trying to keep him away from her. She doesn't approve of him dating the "troubled orphan girl". He gives her a quick peck and says goodbye. She wanted more then that. She wanted a warm, passionate kiss telling her everything was alright and that he loved her. But she was't going to get that now so she went in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a super short chapter. Sorry, but I'm still trying to figure out where I need to go with this story. I have decided my original idea was a little off, so I'm open for suggestions!**

Chapter 2

"You getting anywhere on that Sweetheart?" Asks Haymitch.

Katniss scowls at him. "Yes, I'm getting very far on it."

"Oh, sorry, just didn't look like you were."

She again scowls. He laughs.

"You know what, how about I cook breakfast, hm?"

"Fine" she grumbles. "But that doesn't change anything."

"Admit it Sweetheart, that so called pancake wasn't getting no where" he says placing the pan in the sink. "Do you burn everything you make?"

"You should know the answer to that, Haymitch" she says walking back upstairs.

"That's a yes, then"

Katniss enters her room and changes from her pajamas to jeans and a pink tank top. She braids her hair on the side, then decides to leave it down.

She then begins the great search for her math class book.

After a while she finally finds it under her dresser.

"How the heck did that even get there...?" She mumbles as she puts it in her school bag. She grabs that and heads back downstairs.

Haymitch hands her a plate of perfectly cooked pancakes.

"Show off" she mumbles.

"Nah, I'm just a good cook" he grins. "Now hurry up, you'll be late"


End file.
